An inkjet recording device has been known that records an image or a character by ejecting a minute droplet of an ink composition from a nozzle hole of a recording head so that the droplet adheres to a recording medium. An inkjet ink composition that includes a coloring material, a surfactant, water, an organic solvent, and the like has been known as the ink composition.
Various types of performance are required for each element (e.g., ink composition, recording device, and recording medium) when implementing an inkjet recording process. For example, a measure that suppresses a situation in which air bubbles are formed in the ink composition contained in the inkjet recording device has been desired in order to prevent a situation in which the ink composition is ejected in an unstable way, and the recording quality deteriorates. Patent Literature 1 (JP-A-11-048491), Patent Literature 2 (JP-A-11-048492), and Patent Literature 3 (JP-A-11-048493) propose an inkjet printer that includes a deaeration mechanism in order to solve the above problem. Patent Literatures 1 to 3 disclose removing gas dissolved in the ink using the deaeration mechanism, and achieving stable ejection performance, for example.